hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Old News
Herein you will find old updates and information from the "news" area of the main Hell Rising page. Not all updates or changes are announced, however. =Registration Fix - Posted: 01/31/10= * After being plagued with undelivered registration letters for what seems like an eternity, our mail should now reach your inbox. (Some will even recieve two letters... for double effectiveness! :D ) If you registered in the past and didn't let us know you never recieved a letter - please let us know now! =New Map - Posted: 12/16/09= * The town of Denton has fallen into darkness. If you prefer a slower, coffee break method of play, this is for you. In the future as Denton grows, look for new locations and its own power plant! =New Tweak - Posted: 11/15/09= * Some buildings barricade differently. Have fun figuring it out! =New Skill - Posted: 10/30/09= * Zombies are barfin' all over folks. =Bonus - Posted: 09/16/09= * The Wrong Games Gang (AKA Mo and Silencio) is proud to present… Free AP Weekends What the heck is that?! - Well, every weekend players now recieve an extra action point per refresh. Play with your lighter! Jump out of a building! Hide in the corner! Say something stupid! What you do with it is up to you. Now the weekends are the optimal time to get your friends and enemies and frienemies to join the game, because they'll start with a leg up! =New Flavor - Posted: 07/19/09= * Remember that television you looted the split second you realized the police were a too busy to stop you? Well, you can stop using it as a foot stool and set it up. Also, if you want to send your dumb opinions, event news, or special easter egg images to everyone with a TV... well, all you need is a Digital Camera and a dream! (And control of the only TV station in Twilight, of course...) =New Something - Posted: 07/18/09= * Players in Twilight City who have a sharp eye (and nose) may notice something interesting during their travels. =New Skill - Posted: 04/19/09= * Vampires with a discerning palette will discover a new skill... uh... "Discerning Palette". With it, you'll find yourself spending less time trying to get into a building to attack someone who turns out to be your BFF. (Psst... Don't tell the Vampires, everyone else... but they might pass you over to get at an enemy elsewhere...) =New Stuff - Posted: 04/05/09= * Note: Barricade levels now automatically deteriorate slowly over time if the building is empty! Also, something interesting to be found in seedier locations. ;) =New Thing - Posted: 03/19/09= * Check out the Search Filter next time you edit your profile! (I was going to name this post "New Monster" and say that it was Silencio, the Code Monster, but I'm not that cruel.) =New Skill - Posted: 03/15/09= * Also, Eerie Moan! Give a shout-out to your zombie homies. Also also, the long-awaited Vampire skill "Energy Perception" is now functional! Why? Because Silencio is a coding machine! Also also also, Bloodthirst! Vampires with this skill will become more powerful when on a killing spree, until killed themselves! =New Skills - Posted: 03/14/09= * Zombies! Listen up! You have four new skills to get funky (and we mean funky) with! * Drop Dead - You'll be able to 'hide' as a corpse, until someone messes with you! * Rend Flesh - When you're healthy, you'll have a chance of doing double damage with hands/teeth! * Smell Rot - Go find your buddies! * Flailing Battery - Not necessarily new, but it works in a different way. Have fun figuring it out. ;) We love you, our special, special little zombies. :'( =Addition - Posted: 01/22/09= * New Year, New Town. A few (un)lucky Twilight Citizens have been abducted removed from quarentine by the fine folks at Lazarix Pharmaceuticals… and it seems their new destination is going to pay the price. Welcome to the sleepy town of Gravesend. See the drop-down for "Register" in the options menu at the top of this page. If you do not see the drop-down please enable Javascript or Click Here. =Update - Posted: 12/14/08= * Don't eat the red snow! Twilight City now has a very basic weather system. As time goes on it may actually serve a purpose. Buildings also now have circuit breakers. These can be used to turn power on and off, provided the power plant is running, of course. Unpowered buildings are also now harder to search for items. =NEW SKILL. - Posted: 12/04/08= * It's about time the Zombies got a new skill, don't you think? Cue "Strength in Numbers". Now zombies have a reason to work together. Let's see some togetherness, rotbags! :) Players who bought "Smell Rot" will already have this new skill. =Teeny Tiny Update. - Posted: 12/01/08= * The Beta's not off, but I figured I'd throw in some long overdue updates anyway. Helmets now provide protection from damage, though the Helmet and Kevlar Vest won't block damage from the same blow. Additionally, some weapons are now really good at taking down barricades. It should be pretty obvious which ones. (No, not Assault Rifles. Those are already awesome!) =Snuh. - Posted: 10/19/08= * In the interest of evening out the races, Vampires and Zombies have recieved a to-hit upgrade. To offset this just a little, humans can now get into "barricaded" buildings. (As opposed to lightly barricaded only.) Hopefully the former will encourage more undead play, and the latter will get people out into more of the city. As always this can always be changed back, so feel free to complain on the forum! =Well... - Posted: 08/24/08= * As you may already know, we're waiting to update Hell Rising until the BETA version hits the web. The BETA version will be faster and easier to update... meaning more updates in general. Also, it's fun to say BETA. So stay tuned! =Welcome Back! - Posted: 05/27/08= * We're back online! Sorry for the down-time but it was largely unavoidable. Sooner or later we'd need to move to our own server and get out of the "Shared Hosting" scam! The DDoS attack just made that happen sooner rather than later. Please direct your attention to the Hell Rising FundRAZOR if you haven't already. Thank you for being a citizen! =Update - Posted: 03/23/08= * Thanks to some keen-minded survivors (who were promptly eaten), the Twilight City Power Plant is back up and running. Unfortunately, it seems to be a bit harder to maintain the power levels than one might like. (Note: Turning power on or off using the checkboxes takes 1 AP per neighborhood.) =Small Addition - Posted: 02/25/08= * The rise in gunfire, explosions, and screaming can only mean one thing. Another neighborhood has fallen and is now included in what seems to be the less and less effectively quarantined hot zone. =Small Update - Posted: 02/13/08= * The dead continue to evolve... or so it would seem. Zombies and vampires alike seem to have discovered the benefit of consuming things other than moving targets. (For zombies, this will require the Intellect skill.) With Valentine's day upon us, some may find dark humor somewhere within this new event. =Minor Change - Posted: 01/09/08= * A New Year in Twilight City, but there's not much cause for celebration. However, players will notice that healing themselves or others in a proper hospital building has a slight benefit over sewing up wounds in, say, the local steakhouse. (Plus the knives are probably cleaner.) =New Skill - Posted: 12/10/07= * The Human skill tree is now complete. "Power Tool Expertise" now gives a bonus for attacking with power tools. Now to finish up those pesky undead skills. =Minor Change - Posted: 11/18/07= * "Hey Bill... Why don't we move away from the front door and see if the vampires can still tell we're here? ... And how long have you been wearing that Sausage vest?" Survivors and Zombies who are hiding out in buildings that take up more than one block (Malls, Schools, etc.) will notice that vampires may have a little more trouble finding them. Spending time in the classroom is finally paying off. =Small Update - Posted: 11/05/07= * Some have noticed that the filthy, rotten bite of zombies with the Biohazard skill is affecting vampires in a new way. Vampiric immune systems seem to be under attack from a new super-resistant form of infection that has begun to breed in the slime-encrusted jaws of the undead. This new strain seems to search out and disable the genetic trigger that seperates vampires from the zombies. Consider it yet another result of unstable mutation if you will. Vampires killed by the bite of a biohazard zombie are now turned into zombies themselves. =Small Update - Posted: 11/04/07= * Citizens have found a few working computer terminals in Lazarix buildings, and have been using them to search for any information that might be helpful. Luckily, said computers can be easily fooled when it comes to faking the proper security clearance... Living players with the right ID can use Lazarix computers for a chance to gain minimal XP bonuses and a look into the inner-workings of the corporation. (Currently, this feature is installed but has yet to reach its full potential. Stay tuned.) =Some Notes - Posted: 10/31/07= * Hope you're enjoying the Halloween festivities! Check the link at the top of the page for more info. You have until November 1st to join in! Additionally, the Ignore feature has been fixed. Get to ignoring people! =Minor Change - Posted: 08/27/07= * Other folks on the same block as you are now listed in order of their last login instead of alphabetically. This is very good news for one Aaron A. Anderson. Also, players in your group with an asterisk next to their name have gone idle. But don't worry - they'll probably be back. =New Skill - Posted: 08/07/07= * It's almost as if the zombies are tired of their would-be meals fleeing from them. It's quite rude, especially when a zombie is tired and hungry. Zombies now have "Hunger Pain", a new skill below "Jagged Teeth" on their skill tree. With it, they will recieve a bonus for bite damage dealt and ability to hit their target when at 10 AP or below. Players who bought the skill formerly called "Death Knell" now have "Hunger Pain'. =New Skill - Posted: 07/19/07= * Zombies can now purchase "Adrenaline Boost", beneath "Cellular Degeneration" on the Zombie skill tree. With this skill, Zombies who choose to remain undead after a failed revive will have some unforseen health benefits from the serum's rejuvenative properties. Twilight City just got a little less friendly. =Minor Change - Posted: 07/17/07= * Citizens may notice that Vampires have become a bit more adept at seperating others from their vitality. Perhaps this is because of further mutation, or maybe it's the oppressive heat that's putting them on edge. Vampire claw & fang attacks have been boosted by 10% at their base level, and the bloodsuckers have become a bit more adept at surprising their prey with their sudden leaps back to un-life. =Map Update - Posted: 07/15/07= * Citizens of Twilight City will find that another chunk of the city is now accessable... if they go looking for it. Doing the wave, however, is optional. =Money Grubbing - Posted: 07/12/07= * Players can now recieve a personalized armband as a "thank you" for donating $5 or more to the upkeep of Hell Rising! That popping sound was your Paypal account imploding. =Begrudging change - Posted: 06/11/07= * Because of growing angst from Hell Rising's web host, AP regeneration has been switched to 15 AP per 1 hour. This is by no means set in stone, so please feel free to discuss your feelings on this matter over on the forums. Thanks for playing! Personally, I find this very hard to enact, and have saved it for an absolute last resort. =Minor change - Posted: 05/10/07= * Downtrodden flesh-eating zombie masses have begun attacking with more ferocity. This has most likely been caused by such high competition for food sources. Zombie hand and tooth attacks have been upped by 10% at their base level. =Minor update - Posted: 05/04/07= * Shotguns are now covered by Small Arms Training skills. In a trade-off, the base percentage for success is now 20% instead of 25%. =Minor update - Posted: 04/25/07= * Some citizens have noted that kevlar vests now do more than weigh them down and make them easier to catch and eat. Though they don't deflect damage 100% of the time, they are quite useful... for both the living and the recently deceased. =Minor update - Posted: 04/22/07= * Citizens have begun barricading buildings so heavily that the term "heavily barricaded" has taken on new meaning. In such instances of overwhelming defense, citizens are unable to leave until some of the barricade is removed. =Minor update - Posted: 03/31/07= * Some citzens have been seen scavenging and using city maps to find specific areas. *:(Players with the map item will now have an "Open Map" option next to GPS coordinates.) =Minor update - Posted: 03/17/07= * As the madness continues, some hapless citizens have been seen leaping from tall buildings to their death... perhaps to escape the horror. =Announcement - Posted: 03/02/07= * Some citizens have been overheard discussing past news events. =Minor update (Version 0.1b) - Posted: 02/20/07= * Added groups. Probably some bugs/quirks. * Several skills added. =Public release (Version 0.1) - Posted: 02/01/07= * Do not abuse alts. They WILL be deleted. * First released to the public. * Please note: Skills which do not have a description are currently non-functional. * Several things are almost certainly unbalanced at the moment, so feel free to voice your opinions. * Also please report any bugs you may find. Category:Events